A heart found on stage
by Little Karma
Summary: A young japeness girl shows up to adution from kaleido stage. but she's only 12 any nobody thinks she can do this but, Sora. And Sora knows her past.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Kaleido Star story. Because my friend DJ got me addicted to it so there goes.

…Oh, also I don't own Kaleido Star and I've only seen stages 1-3 so, forgive me if any thing I type doesn't match. Well enjoy

* * *

Chapter1: The Amazing Girl that was depressed

"Sora the new additions are being held and we're suppose to be there!" Anna yelled to Sora who was currently on the swings.

"OK, I'll be right down!" she yelled back as she let go of the swing and fell into the net.

Anna, Mia, and Sora ran to the addition room and got there just as the last person was being called up.

"Hanako Mikage" Ken said, a young girl with long black hair with neon purple ends came up. Sora's eyes filled with shock as she saw who it was.

"Hey, Sora you know her or something?" Anna asked seeing Sora's face.

"I'll tell you later, I want to see thins better I'm going to go sit with Layla." Sora said. She made her way to the front the sat down just as the music started. It was Once Upon Another Dream from Sleeping Beauty. (A/N: I don't have the words so, if you want to hear it, it's on Disney Mania 2)

Hanako started with slow simple Ballete moves but, as the picked up so did she. She was doing back flips and twirls like no tomorrow and at the end of the song she ran and jumped onto the small trampoline and did a triple summersault twirl and landed in the split on the mats.

"She's quiet good for her age." Yuri stated.

"Yes, but talent isn't enough here" Layla replied. Sora heard this and silently nodded her head in agreement. Hanako had a huge smile on her face while she was up there but the minute she was off the mats her joyous face turned sad.

"That concludes try outs" Ken said as she walked back to the center of the mats and anoced who was staying. Every one who was called was thrilled and smiling like an idiot, well almost every one Hanako wasn't she was keeping her distance from every one else and just watching them.

"What's up with her?" Anna asked seeing Hanako's face, "You'd think she's not happy to be here."

"She is it's just she's a little depressed." Sora said to Anna just loud enough for Layla who walked by to hear

"So, You Know her?" Layla asked

"Not really I just use to Watch her and her sister practice in the gym, they were the gold medal Ice skaters and well as gymnasts." Sora said

"Wow, no way she's a gold medal holder at her age!" Mai exclaimed in shock.

"Yae" Sora said

"So, where's, her sister?" Anna asked

"Dead" came a voice from behind them it was Hanako. Her face was calm but, Sora, Layla and, Boss all saw she was holding back tears after she said that.

"Oh, We're so sorry!" Anna and Mai yelled in unison.

"Don't be I hate pity, especial directed at me" Hanako told them.

"I was there," Sora said quietly every one in the small group looked at her, "I was at the gym the day she got hurt." She finished.

"I never did thank you properly for calling the ambulance." Hanako said, showing she remembered Sora.

"It was nothing" Sora replied.

"My sister would have died on the mat if you hadn't," Hanako said bowing to Sora, "I am in your dept for giving me 2 more years with her"

"You'll bunk with Sora" Boss said

"What?" Sora asked

"She's to young to have her own dorm just yet and there are no more open one's any way you will go to a two bedroom dorm and someone will get your one room" he said walking away.

"Well looks like were roomies" Sora said smiling at Hanako

"No, I will not share a room I lived on my own in Japan and I'll live on my own here" Hanako said firmly her eyes hard with anger.

"But…" Sora trailed off remembering a fact about Hanako she had read in the paper on the interview of Hanako and her sister, Yukiko.

"Kalos told you to share a room and you will" Layla said, "there in no room on the stage for spoiled brats."

"No Miss Layla don't…" Sora cut in to late.

"Iwont share My room, things, space with no one but, Yukiko!" Hanako screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Than that just shows how immature you are, you're not ready for this level of performance." Layla said walking away.

"Hanako, I know you don't like the Idea but, I'll stay out of your room and space and things" Sora said looking at Hanako with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Hanako said storming out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting" Anna said looking at where Hanako had just stormed out.

"she's just upset, I mean her sister and her were going to addition together and then Yukiko fell again but, that time she didn't get back up" Sora said "that was just weeks ago, and she lost her parents in a fire when she was 3"

"That's no excuse for her acting that way" Mai said.

"Just give her some time" Sora said and walked of to go ask Ms. Sarah where her new room was.

* * *

Well, what do you think, Good Bad Delete? 

I' am looking for a Beta reader for a lot of my stories, so if your interested give me an

E-mail. Well until next time see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

He he I'm back and with the next chapter.

And once again I no own

* * *

Chapter2: You're just a kid 

"Ms. Sarah, can you show me were my new room is?" Sora asked

"Oh, Of course it's right next to mine" she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, thank you, I guess I'll go move my stuff" Sora said leaving. The room of news and olds getting to know each other. It was kinda sad that Hanako wasn't in there making new friends, but away from the others out side holding on to the past.

As she walk out she saw Hanako over by Jonathan's tank…Correction _in _Jonathan's tank. Sora went over to tell her to get out before she got hurt or Jonathan did something to hurt her, but as she came over she saw that Hanako was happy and was talking to Jonathan. Sora smiled looking at Hanako.

A few Minutes earlier

"I wish Yuki was here to perform with me" Hanako said walking out of the building. She saw a tank of some sort by the beach, she rose and eyebrow and walked over. She walked out onto the little pier and looked around, but, as she was turning to leave she was splashed from behind. She world around and saw the cutest baby seal she had ever seen.

"Was that you?" she asked playfully as her eyes lit up with joy, Yuki had loved the seals at the zoo. Jonathan's response was to splash her again. "Ahh, why you!" she scolded playfully. She remembered when Yuki and she had snuck into the Seal exhibit once and ended up in the exhibit. The zoo owner had found it funny. Hanako lughted and jumped in and splashed Jonathan, he splashed back. "I like you. You remind me of Yuki." Hanako said unaware that Sora was listening. "I mean you act just like her not a care in the world, it must be fun, to just be a kid always" Hanako said, "I wish I could have stayed a kid" Jonathan barked back as if understanding her and saying "you are a kid, your only 12"

"Thanks I think" she laughed.

"Hanako, I have our new room assignment." Sora said walking out on to the pier.

"Ok, hold on" she said swimming over, her mood much better now that she had met Jonathan.

They walked together to the room it was starting to get cold and dark as they walked. Hanako shivered. Sora looked at her; her dark neon Purple to match her hair leotard was soaked. Sora took off her outer shirt and handed to her.

"Thanks" Hanako said putting it on. They arrived with just enough time to change and eat.

As they walked into the apartment like dorm Sora looked at Hanako, "Witch room do you want?" she asked

"I'll take the smaller one it's better for me" Hanako said as her normal demeanor returned. She grabbed her bag and took it into her room shutting the door to change. She had just taking of the top part of her leotard when she heard "oh, no not her" she looked up into her mirror and screamed "FOOL" at the top of her lungs she pulled Sora's shirt back on and grabbed him and through him out right into Sora who was stunned.

"You see him too?" she asked

"Who Fool? Yae, well I saw his brother… Brain" Hanako said

"He has a brother?" Sora asked

"Yae" Hanako said through her door as she continued to change. She came back out wearing a black tank top that said 'Olympic 2004 gymnast' across the front, and a pair of black knee shorts. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Lets go I'll show you the way" Sora said

They walked out of the room and down the hall. Hanako quietly fallowed Sora down the hall and into the dining hall. The dining hall went quiet as she entered all looked at her.

"What's she doing here, she's just a kid." Was heard from one of the table.

"No I'm not!" she yelled running out of the dining hall.

"Hanako, come back" Sora called.

* * *

Well that's it for now, review. 

Oh, and a question should

1) Sora goes after Hanako and finds her

2) Hanako Hide by the stage and work on the swings and tight rope and run into the some one unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back and thanks to my reviewers

And I no own again

* * *

Chapter3: Yuri

Hanako ran from the building tears in her eyes. Through she would never admit it what they said had hurt. Sure she was younger than them but, she was still a fellow troop member. She ran all the way to Kaleido stage and back stage. She ran up to the eage of the tight rope and took off her black tennis shoes and shocks. She walked out on to the tight rope balanced. She walked to the center and did a back flip landing in a split on the rope. She gripped the rope and did a hand stand. She did a split in the air and pushed off the rope with her hands. But, she pushed with too much might; she went to high and bounced off the rope. As she began to fall some one grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw Yuri holding her up.

"Yuri?" she asked

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked her.

"Remembering" she said

"What?" he asked as he pulled her back up on to the rope.

"My sister" she said regaining her balance.

"Don't hold on to the past to tightly, or you'll never see your future" he said as he jumped back up to the swing he had jumped off of to catch her. He disappeared from her view.

"But, Yuri how do I just let her go?" she muttered.

"Hanako, there you are!" Sora yelled seeing her.

"I'll be right down" Hanako called walking with ease back to the lega. She pulled her socks and shoes back on.

"How did you know where to find me?" Hanako asked Sora when she got down to the seats.

"I remember how you use to work yourself hard when you were upset." Sora said

"Oh, well then a guess you know me pretty well" Hanako said her cold outer face returning.

They walked back to the dorm in silence. Once they were in Hanako tied Fool up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I demand you I tie me…At least take off the blind fold" Fool called out.

"No!" Sora and Hanako yelled back.

Hanako came out of the bathroom wearing black short shorts and a black belly tank. She walked to her room and locked the door.

"Well, go night" Sora called only to get no response.

That night Hanako did not sleep peacefully and it wasn't Fool that made her uncomfuble, she was dreaming of the one person she wanted to be there with her, her sister, Yukiko.

Dream

Hanako stood in a brightly light room. She looked around and tightened her grip on what ever she was holding on to. She looked down to see what she was holding, it was Yukiko. And she was wearing the costume she had been wearing the night she died.

It had been their last night last night there. They were all packed and ready to leave at the end of the week for New York and Kaleido Stage. But, something went wrong. Yukiko had fallen when it was their only scene together. You see the play was Samurai; Yukiko played the energetic young town's girl who hated to kill and blood, Nina. While Hanako had played the title role Samurai, Nina's darker half the one seeking revenge for her parents death and a mute at that. The scene was the scene where Nina realized what was going on and the murder was her.

The scene was going perfect until Yukiko missed her swing. She had fallen but, that was fine the bad was the minute Yukiko hit the safety net it collapsed.

In a flash Hanako was standing in the Hospital holding her sister's hand.

"Hanako promise me you won't give up our dream to be the best, even with out me." Yukiko had said

"What No you're going to be fine and we'll go to additions for Kaleido Stage next year when you're all better." Hanako had said.

"Promise me" Yukiko ordered.

"I promise you" Hanako said tears in her eyes as she felt her sisters hand grow colder and colder until into was limp in her hand.

"Nooooo!" Hanako screamed seeing it happen all over again. She looked around she was in the bright room again, with Yukiko in her arms.

"Hanako you have to let me go" Yukiko said softly.

"No, I can't" Hanako whispered.

"Yes, you can you have a promise to keep to me. And if you don't let me go you won't keep it." Yukiko said

"But…" Hanako was cut off mid sentence.

"No buts Hanako the long you hold on to me the feather away our dream gets now just let go" Yukiko said and as Hanako's grip loosened Yukiko pulled away until she was standing in front of Hanako "I'm always with you, I'm in all the smiling faces of the adduce." Yukiko said as she begins to disappear.

End Dream

"Hanako are you all right, you were tossing and turning a lot last night" Sora said as they began to clean the stage.

"It was just a dream a stupid Dream" Hanako said coldly in response, so coldly that Sora thought that Hanako might even give Layla Goosebumps.

"Oh, the baby have a nightmare." The other members of her troop teased in a baby voice.

"Leave me alone!" Hanako yelled

"What's going on in here, get to your class" Kalos ordered seeing the newest troop just standing around.

They all ran out the door the first class they had was ballet. The instructor began to telling the reasons ballet was necessary on stage, and asked a question that nobody in this troop should of known the answer.

"Can any one tell me who uses the most the ballet in there performances and why it is nonuser in their performance." He asked

Hanako's hand shot up into the air. "Yuri, because he's a male and they have more weight set in place and shifting it is hard for them." She said

"Hmmm, what stage…." She cut him off

"Tokyo stage" she said

"you come with me" he said he lead her out of the room and down to another troop practicing under Layla's and Yuri's watch. "I have some one to join your troop" he said

"Who?" Layla asked

"Ms. Mikage" he stated and left

"So, we get the brat" Layla said turning back to the others.

* * *

Well that's it for now and thanks again reviewers lots of love. 


	4. Chapter 4

1Yo, long time no post I know but I'm back now

I no own you no sue

* * *

Chapter 4:Tricks

Hanako looked at the other's in the room she had now been placed in as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She spotted Sora who was smiling at her as every one else looked at her like she didn't belong there.

Hanako walked over to Sora ignoring Layla's commit and every one's stair.

"Hello Sora, what are you working on?" She asked once she was standing next to her room mate.

"Well nothing really, we were just about to pratice the Triple Illuistion" Sora said motioning to Anna and Mia.

"Oh, go ahead I'll watch" She said, she had wanted to know what sort of tricks Sora did any way.

She watched the girls as they preformed the rution. 'It's amazing almost like something

Yuki and I would do...Almost' Her and Yuki had done many tricks that we difficalt, though this one she had just seen was closed to on of the hardest, It was called Heven and Hell's Illuistion. In the trick it would appear to just be Yuki on the tramaline and she did many flips, but suddenly she would shot into the and as she came back down she would spread her arms looking like an angel and as the crowds attention was one Yuki, Hanako would shot up from behind the trampaline dressed in all black looking like a demon shotting straight from hell. They would then spin around each other as if they were fighting, much like were the three girls just now flipped around each other in the center.

Hanako was brought out of her thought's as Sora came up to her. "What did you think?" she asked with a smile

"...You were all off in your timing as well as to close in the ending" Hanako said though inside she was screaming it was amazing.

"..oh, well then we'll have to work on it some more" Sora said looking down. While Anna and Mia looked mad at the young girl.

"Let's see you do something then" Layla said after hearing the girls commit.

"...fine, what do you want to see?" she asked looking at Layla.

"How about Soul's blade" Sora said it was a trick done on the trampaline, that she had heard of Hanako doing at the gym, when her sister was sick or not there.

"...soul's blade, fine" Hanako said 'I can do this, I know I can I just have to make my body remeber' she thougth to herself. She hadn't done that trick in 4 years, it was a trick that was from her very first show ever were she played a young girl who's soul was a sword every one was after.

Hanako got up on to the trampaline, and begain to bonce it wasn't until she was about to go into the first flip did she raelize how small this trampaline was. 'Shit I'll have to make my movement's smaller in order to stay on the trampaline.' she thought as she came back down and shot up even higher, and throw her arms out and her head back opening her mouth as if to scream in pain. As she flipped throw the air back down and shot back up for the final part not realizing how close to the eage of the trampaline she was. As she tworld in the air and brought her hand's over her heat as her head laied back as if she was dead, she was suppose to landed on her side on the trampaline .

Sora saw how close she was, "HANAKO YOU HAVE TO FLIP FORWARD!" She yelled but, it got to her just in time for her to try and ceach her self on the eage and end up on the mats holding her wrist. 'Stupid, you knew it was smaller you should of been paying attention' she yelled at herself as Sora came over.

"Are you ok?" she asked panic

Hanako nodded even though she was pretty sure she'd sprand her wrist.

"Maybe you should corret your own tricks before telling other's what they are doing wrong" layla said looking at her.

* * *

Well what do you think?

Hey, I'm looking for a beta, so any body inteasted email me


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, I'm back and here's the next chapter for all you loyal or not so loyal readers. Anyway here the next chapter.

And as usual I own nothing I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 5: I can do any thing

Hanako glared at Layla as she turned away from here. "Why you stuck up Bitch" she yelled at her. Layla froze and turned to face her.

"You will do well to not insult me, or I'll see to it you never perform on this stage ever" Layla said looking at her.

"Sure you're the leading lady now but, that can't last forever you know that. That's why your so scared. Sora can show you up easy, I can make any thing you do look like toddlers play" she snapped

"Hanako please stop it" Sora said looking at Layla and then at Hanako.

"No, she's nothing but a stuck up spoiled princess has been" Hanako said looking Layla in the eye.

"You are nothing but, a _child_. I don't expect you to know of my accomplishments and what they mean" Layla said cooly

"Yae, I know you won the circus festive, I know your know as one of the best acrobats in the world. But, that only means something to fans. I hold 2 gold medals in gymnastics and a silver is figure skating. That mean's nothing on the stage it's just you and the audience when your on stage." Hanako looked away from Layla. Before turning around and walking out of the gym.

"Hanako, wait..." Sora was cut off by Layla.

"Let her go, there is no room on the stage for children that can not see past themselves." Layla said, "now get back to practice"

Hanako walked around the stage, she didn't know what to do. Layla had been her sisters Idol, to Yukiko Layla as the most amazing person in the world. "Yuki what do I do, I'm lost" Hanako muttered as she sat on edge of the stage and looked at all the empty seats. She closed her eyes and imagined them all full of people all watching a show they were happy watching this amazing show. Watching people risk there lives, trusting one another to do there job. Hanako opened her eyes and looked back at the stage, how could she get that feeling of complete trust when she couldn't let anyone close to her. She had to find so way to be on this stage if only for a molment.

As she stood up and headed back to her dorm she decided to stop by the gym so see Sora practice. Something about watching the girl was like watching Yukiko, she was just there, she didn't know if her partners were there but, she was going to do her part for the audience anyway. As she stood just out side the door watching this move, the triple illusion, she say how the other's in the room could do nothing but watch them. She had to do something she felt her's and her sisters dream slipping further from her grip.

"Pitiful, you wont even come into the room to watch you just stand out there like a lost child" Layla said not looking over her shoulder. Hanako gasped how had she know Hanako was there. But, none the less standing outside the door felt to much like spying for her liking.

"Hanako, your back. Are you alright?" Sora asked as she walked back into the room.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Hanako shot back.

"Oh, well I just wanted to back sure you were alright. I would hate if, if anything happened to you" Sora said with a said smile.

"Why do you run along now, the _real _acrobats have work to do" Layla said walking over to the trampoline.

"I am an Acrobat" Hanako snapped at her.

"No, your_ not_ you're a _child _playing pretend" Layla said and a few voiced their agreement.

"I do not **pretend!** I can do any thing" Hanako said

"Then you should have no problem preforming my rutin for this show, Cinderella. Two weeks is all you have to perfect it. If you can not then you will leave this stage" Layla said

"Like I said _I can do anything_" Hanako said.

* * *

well what do you think I think Hanako's got quit the little mouth but, for now that's how she's got to be.

Anyway you know the drill, RandR


End file.
